Rebirth and The Choice
by OreotheBoreo
Summary: Summary: What would naruto be like if he had been born during the clan wars and was brother to Mito Uzumaki, the first Hokage's wife and died during the second shinobi war protecting uzushiogakure, where he was later summoned via edo tensei along side Madara?
1. Chapter 1

**Rebirth and The Choice**

**Summary:** What would naruto be like if he had been born during the clan wars and was brother to Mito Uzumaki, the first Hokage's wife and died during the second shinobi war protecting uzushiogakure, where he was later summoned via edo tensei along side Madara?

I do not onw Naruto

**Story Start:**

All around him he could see the dead bodies of his fallen clansmen who had stayed behind to allow few uzumaki's to escape.

They had died a real hero's death and he would forever be thankful to them for helping the next generation of there clan survive even if they were scattered and the generation to come forgot about their sacrifice.

Naruto Uzumaki was the last on the battlefield surrounded by thousands of shinobi from three major villages and thought back to the two people he would call his bestfreinds who had died years before he was about to.

Madara Uchiha was one of them; he was considered the most powerful Uchiha to ever live and had mastered his dojutsu to its fall potential gaining the internal Mangekyo Sharingan.

The next person would be Hashirama Senju his distant cousin who had been married to his sister Mito Uzumaki, He had control over wood which made him famous and had mastered Senjutsu while also having the ability to use many different weapons.

He sat there thinking about his Dream and how he wanted to bring peace and end all the worlds suffering. But now he knew….There was no such thing as Peace. There was only **PAIN** and** SUFFERING.**

He looked up when he heard the sound of footsteps and screaming and his eyes widened seeing who was screaming. It was his daughter Ami Uzumaki.

He tried to lift his aching body of the floor, but couldn't due to the injuries he had sustained. He heard the voice of Mu the second tsuchikage, " See how the mighty Uzumaki Naruto has fallen" he chuckled " A man to have said to be on par or even the above the power of the legendary Madara Uchiha and First Hokage Hashirama Senju" he continued.

Naruto gritted his teeth and tried again to stand but failed miserably, "Ami" He chocked out. The tsuchikage saw this and eye smiled at Naruto before throwing the girl to her knees while lifting up his sword.

"How does it feel Uzumaki, to see your precious family destroyed and your own daughter about to be executed before your very eyes?" He said. Naruto's eyes widened and he desperately tried to crawl to his daughter who was crying uncontrollably. Ami looked her father in the eye and smiled with puffy eyes at him and whispered the few words he would miss being told" I love you Dad"

Her head fell cleaning from her shoulders and her body fell to the side. All Naruto could do was lie there in complete horror of seeing his child being executed. After a Few seconds his Rage began to boil and he screamed in fury at the top of his lungs at Mu.

Naruto did not know he had just activated the sage's famous eyes and spoke the words that were whispered in his head "shinra tense!" the forces surrounding his prone body were instantly flung back like rag doles into debris killing them instantly while the tsuchikage was blown to pieces due to the ferocity of the jutsu.

He lay there unmoving while silently crying and thought about what he could have done to saw his daughter when a cloaked figure came out of some sort of portal which swirled. The figure bent down and removed its mask which made Naruto Gasp.

"Madara" he whispered while still in shock. Madara nodded and lifted him up and flung Naruto left arm over his shoulder to support him. "Yes old friend its me, I need to get you out of here before more arrive" He said stoically while opening a portal and disappearing with his Friend.

**Somewhere in a Hidden Basement in Hi no Kuni**

Madara placed his friend on a bed quickly and tried to stem the blood flow so he could tell Naruto of his plan to end all war and the cycle of pain and suffering.

"Madara how come your alive, I had heard Hashirama had killed you at the valley of the end?" he choked out while coughing up blood. Madara Shook his head and said" That story is for another time old friend" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Naruto you have learnt the same thing as me? Pain and suffering can never be stopped through peaceful means but through war and control" Madara said seriously while Naruto nodded.

Madara continued "I have devised a plan, to control the world and end suffering by freeing the Juubi and Becoming it's second container and casting an eternal Tsukuyomi on the world" Naruto's eyes had widened when Madara said this, He had been told of the Juubi and it's power but never thought of freeing such a creature.

Madara saw his look and continued "Naruto do you not want peace? What happened to the dream of peace we both shared? Will you sit idol while the world suffers or will you help me end the pain and suffering of its people?" Naruto looked at the ceiling and thought about all the people he had lost this day and remembered his granddaughter who would be raised with her family from the age of 8 onwards.

His resolve strengthened and he made up his mind for the last of his family and turned to his friend with new found determination" Yes Madara I will assist you and this time we will gain peace!" he said with resolve but coughed up more blood, Madara smiled while Naruto Chuckled" I'm not going to be of any use if I die, but it seems as if you had a plan if you contacted me on the verge of death, ne Madara?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Madara Chuckled this time and stood up" Yes my friend I do have a plan, which requires a young Uchiha who has seen the horrors of war beyond anyone of his generation and one that would do anything for the person they loved" Madara Said. He then continued" You and I will be called upon to help during the War the Young Uchiha starts and will free the Juubi with the Dojutsu of the sage that we have required" Naruto's eyes widened when he heard he had the sages dojutsu and didn't seem to notice that his vision was clearer than it was before.

Naruto head was filled with techniques he didn't know before when he looked in his eyes to see his Sharingan spinning widely.

"Naruto I have just transferred my knowledge of the dojutsu to you which will help you in the war that is about to come, me myself does not have that much time and it would seem once I train this young Uchiha I will most likely die" Madara said while Naruto nodded

Naruto looked at Madara and took of his red cape with the Kanji's for Red and Death on it and handed it to Madara who looked questionably at him" Madara please take this to Mito" He said with pleading eyes. Madara took the cape from him and looked back to Naruto and saw him with his eye's closed and a smile on his face. Madara sighed "See you soon Old friend" he said before disappearing in a swirl.

**Konoha Mito's room**

Madara appeared in a swirl and placed the Cloak on Mito's bed and turned to leave when the door opened and in walked Mito. The stopped and looked at each other before Mito glanced at the bed and saw her brother's cloak.

She instantly knew what had happened due to have being told by Hiruzen that her homeland had been attacked. She fell to her knee and clutched the cloak to her chest while sobbing to herself. Madara looked back one more time before disappearing in a swirl.

**32 years later**

The fourth shinobi war was going on and the kazekage Garra accompanied by the tsuchikage Ōnoki had just finished off their previous fight. They were currently regaining strength while a clone of Natsumi Uzumaki stood with them looking over to a tall rock which had two people Ōnoki remembered from his younger days. "Naruto Uzumaki and Madara Uchiha" he whispered while everyone gasped.

**With Naruto and Madara**

Naruto was back in his prime now he had been reanimated. He had Spiky Red Hair with the side's of his hair shaved and had two bangs on the side of his face. He had Dark blue eyes and a rounded face. He wore a tight black t-shirt which covered his neck as well, Black shinobi trousers, Red Shinobi Sandals and Red samurai shoulder, arm and chest guards. He also had a red Cape with the Kanji's for Red and Death on it and his nails were painted Red. He also carried two identical Katanas.

The Katanas blade was coloured blood red, the guard was the uzumaki swirl which was coloured black and the handle was rectangular and was coloured black with a white sash rapped around the bottom.

Madara was also back in his prime. He had black waist length hair which had a blue tint to it with two shoulder length bangs framing his face. He had an oval shaped head a black eyes, He wore a one piece black body suit and had Armour which was constructed of numerous metal plates. He also wore Black shinobi sandals and carried a Gunbai coloured orange which had a long black chain running up it, in addition to having white bandages wrapped around the handle on his back that had a black mitsudomoe pattern, coloured bright red, in both of the top corners.

Naruto turned around and glared at Mu "Where are we Teme" he said coldly while Madara looked around and asked Mu a question also" Who are the people down there" he demands with a stoic voice.

Mu tilted his head" I'm not Mu, but you can call me Kabuto and your ally" He said he then continued "The people down there are a Platoon of the Shinobi alliance and accompanying them is the third tsuchikage and the fifth Kazekage.

Naruto hummed to himself while Madara continued to talk to this Kabuto person when suddenly sand came rushing at them forcing them to jump away from there previous position.

Naruto and Madara landed on the ground and waited for the allied force to attack. Naruto turned to Madara" ill handle the first wave Madara" he said without emotion, Madara nodded and stepped back while Naruto stepped forward a drew his Katanas and held his right katana in a reverse grip and the left one he held facing forward.

It all began, the imposing force charged him. He started of with a jog and then turned into a Blur of red as he cut through them. He dodged a slash then turned and cut another he continued this a few more times and turned around and caught a kunai with a exploding tag on it a tore the tag of and stuck it to a Shinobi before throwing the Kunai back to its owner killing him and after kicking the shinobi away before he blew up. Naruto continued to cut through the allied shinobi and sheathed he sword and grabbed a shinobi that got to close twisting and breaking his arm before slamming him into the ground. Naruto looked over to Madara who had joined in a was spinning while cutting through shinobi after shinobi when he turned around and dodged a slash from a shinobi with wind chakra covering his sword.

Naruto dodged two more slashes from the man before disarming him and grabbing him by the throat and said "Do you want to dance to" before being blasted back due to a wind attack. Madara landed next to him having been caught in the wind attack as well. They spun in the air and landed on their feet while sliding to a standstill far from the shinobi "Don't underestimate me" a Kunochi said who had a giant fan in hand. Madara whipped of the dust that got on him while Naruto stared at the girl.

The Kunochi gritted her teeth. Madara started to got through hand signs "Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!" he said while blowing out a stream of fire that spanned a wide area making the Shinobi panic. The Shinobi with Water release stepped forward and shouted "Water style: Wall of Water" streams of water shot out of their mouths a headed straight for the stream of fire which had scorched and torn up earth. The two jutsu were evenly matched and after a couple seconds the fire turned the water to steam which made it hard to see.

A random shinobi shouted out that Madara was approaching when Madara jumped through the Steam with Fireballs on his flank heading for the shinobi. The fireballs impacted with the ground causing chaos.

Naruto sped through the steam and cut through shinobi, he sliced one in the leg and made him fall to his knees and turned around and stabbed a shinobi approaching before turning back around and beheading the shinobi on his knees. Another shinobi sliced at him and he kept dodging them and when he went to slash at the shinobi sand stopped his sword, he dodged another strike and attempted to kick the shinobi away when sand blocked the kick.

Naruto in a burst of speed slid back 10 meters avoiding a sand claw. He looked over to Madara and saw a wave of sound chasing him back before him slid back and stood still as well. Suddenly the earth rose making Madara go up with it, while Naruto disappeared again. Out of know where a Kunochi with Red hair appeared above Madara and sent a Big Ball of Chakra at him while he kept a straight face. They had fought they had got Madara but suddenly a Purple silhouette appeared and the form of Madara's famous Sasunoo which punched the girl away and gave a mighty roar before forming blades and striking the shinobi with them who tried everything to penetrate its defence.

Naruto Jumped on a nearby rock face and observed the girl with red hair, she looked just like his granddaughter Kushina, and maybe this was her child. He looked and saw the resemblance she had to Ami and nodded this was defiantly his great-granddaughter.

He watched her form a smaller version of the chakra ball but this time with blades spinning around it. He could feel the wind chakra coming of it in waves, this attack was powerful. He was suddenly attack by sand and brought up a chakra wall which blocked the sand, thinking he was safe he didn't expect to be taken out of his defence by sand and saw the Ball of Chakra with blades coming at him at high speeds. Naruto sighed and formed chakra in his fingers and wrote a seal with chakra in the air which absorbed the ball of energy and teleported it to where the Shinobi forces were shocking the hell out of the people that didn't know of his abilities.

**With Natsumi**

She was shocked, her great-grandfather has used a technique only she fought her father could use and had unleashed her attack back of her own allies. Her mother rarely talked of her grandfather due to the pain it caused her, but she knew her mother loved her grandfather dearly due to the cloak of his she wore when out on missions that got her named the second red death. If this was the power of her great-grandfather then this fight would be harder then she fought.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto landed safely on the floor and waved at Madara who sighed and looked forward. Naruto looked towards the stunned shinobi and then waved at them with a goofy smile. Natsumi ran forward accompanied by the Garra and the tsuchikage" jiji why are you doing this!" she yelled at Naruto who turned to her with his Smile now gone "Ill protect my family from the hatred of this world, I will protect Kushi-Chan and now you even if it means taking on the whole world" he said

Natsumi was stunned as was Garra and the tsuchikage, Natsumi because of what he said and Garra and the tsuchikage because of Natsumi and Naruto's family relation.

"Your Related to the strongest Uzumaki to ever live!" the tsuchikage shouted

Natsumi turned around and shouted" Not so loud old man tsuchikage!" Naruto chuckled at her" Sorry about this Natsumi-Chan but this has to be done" he said.

Madara and Naruto went into a hand seal and concentrated; the whole group of shinobi dropped there weapons and looked up to see and giant boulder coming at them.

Naruto looked up and scratched his head" umm Madara is this going to hurt" he said Madara Chuckled and said "No, it's absolutely painless" The tsuchikage attempted to stop the Giant boulder by making it lighter and the kazekage also helped by using his sand to make a platform for it. After a few tense seconds they managed to stop the boulder and gave a sigh of relief.

Madara looked up and smirked "Ōnoki do you think you can stop the second one?" He looked at Naruto and nodded who nodded back. Out of the sky appeared another Boulder the same size as the first. It smashed into the first driving it into the ground making Ōnoki widen his eyes.

There were many casualties in the split second and the tsuchikage was badly injured with the kazekage barely standing. Naruto and Madara reformed on a rock nearby and looked at the damage, Naruto whistled at the sight while Madara said" This reminds me of somewhere"

Madara looked and saw survivors "I always wanted to try this out" he said and went through hand seals "Wood Style: Deep forest emergence!" Madara shouted. Roots and trees emerged from the ground which approached the survivors quickly. Naruto saw his great-granddaughter run forward and make hundred of clones with big balls of chakra; she slammed the balls into the forest which stopped it from approaching the survivors and slumped to the floor in exhaustion.

Naruto looked amazed at what she did and so did Madara" She really is something Naruto" Madara said, Naruto smiled and replied "It's because she has my Uzumaki blood in her" he said while pumping his fist in the air

Temari looked and saw Naruto smiling while pumping his fist into the air and said "are all you Uzumaki's like that Natsumi?" she said while pinching the bridge of her nose while getting annoyed at the Red head.

Natsumi shrugged her shoulders and said "I'm not sure, Kaa-chan always has a serious expression on her face when in battle but when not in battle she's just like jiji" sounding confused

Madara looked to Naruto and nodded. Naruto sped towards them turning into a blur when in a flash of light four figures appeared. One of the figures drew a sword and slashed at him, Naruto reacted quickly and drew a Katana and blocked it while he put out one his hands to cushion a punch he received which knocked him back.

The light cleared and there stood ay, Tsunade, Minato and Kushina. Kushina gasped when she saw a cloak that had the kanji for Red and Death and spiky red hair. The man looked up and smiled at her while rubbing his hand." Hi Kushi-Chan" he said while Kushina started to cry and ran over and hugged the man which left Minato and the others stunned. Naruto looked down at her and smiled "You look just like Ami-Chan, Kushi-Chan" he said, she mumbled something which only he heard "why are you doing this jiji?" Naruto kissed the top of her forehead and said "I'm doing this so there will be peace in this world; the world is in pain and its people suffering. Madara's way will leave only a select few with there free will, making the world better." He said

Naruto continued "Our allies left our homeland to the mercy of 3 major villages, we were betrayed when we became to powerful and innocents were killed, I will avenge all of them until I either fall or there's peace."

Kushina gasped and took a step out of his grasp and looked at him with tears in her eyes while looking back and fourth between Naruto and Minato. Could she bare to see her grandfather possibly killed again, she knew it would break her and recent news he had shared with her could be true due to Konoha not sending her homeland aid.

She just didn't know who to trust, they were both family, but after that who could she believe other than her own grandfather who had loved her beyond death.

**My first proper story expect updates soon and I hope you enjoyed it, just an idea I came up with**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebirth and The choice**

**Chapter 2:**

**Arrival of the Kages and an unexpected Summons **

I do not own Naruto

Story Start:

Kushina knew what her grandfather said was horrifying, robbing people of there free will just so there would be no pain and suffering. But on the other hand she always wondered why Hiruzen never sent forces to help one of the co-founders of there village.

She had a family to protect and this Madara Uchiha was trying to get to her precious daughter along with her own grandfather." Jiji these people are trying to hurt our family though, they want to extract the Kyuubi from Natsumi which will result in her death!" she screamed at him.

Naruto's face remained stoic "I understand that and I want allow her to die" he said, everyone started to hope he would join there side after that announcement but the thought was crushed when he said "But we need the Kyuubi and I will keep her alive during the extraction" he said with a sigh

Kushina took more steps back towards her group and whispered words that would shatter Naruto's heart "You aren't the same kind and caring grandfather I loved" while tears spilled out of her eyes.

Naruto stepped forward with his hand outstretched with a look of hurt on his face, but Madara grabbed him by the shoulder and kept him from advancing further " She has made her choice Naruto, herself and Natsumi will not be killed but the other will be" he said to his friend

Naruto nodded before a flash appeared right beside the Kages revealing the Mizukage surrounded by the Hokage's bodyguards. Mei smiled at the Kages and waved with her head tilted before she looked toward Madara with a serious expression but when she saw Naruto flirtascious smile appeared on her face" Who's the handsome red head over there Kushina-san?" she asked.

Kushina grit her teeth at the Mizukage and said" That's my grandfather MEI!" Mei looked stunned for a second and regained her composure quickly "You mean Naruto Uzumaki?" she questioned. "Who else would I be talking about?!" Kushina growled out.

Naruto however was chuckling at them before he stopped when Madara stepped forward "This is perfect" he said and then continued" This will make my test worthwhile" Tsunade began to heal Gaara and Onoki and ordered Mei and Ay to buy her some time. Naruto disappeared from Madara's side and appeared in front of ay and sent a knee into his stomach that bent him over and stepped back and round house kicked him away. Naruto with a wave of his hand bought up a chakra barrier when he heard the Mizukage shout her technique.

"Lava style: Lava monster Jutsu!" Lava sprayed out of her mouth and hit his barrier in which steam began to rise. From out of know where ay appeared covered in his lightning armour and sent a chop covered in lightning at the barrier which made him sink a little deeper into the ground.

Ay and Mei jumped back when Naruto drew his Katanas and dropped the barrier however Mist started to appear due to the Mizukages technique and he jumped back to Madara while Mu landed in the spot he was just in.

The Tsuchikage was on the Raikages back when they quickly shot off at incredible speeds and punched Mu into the air before speeding towards Sasunoo and threw a powerful punch that broke right through Madara's Sasunoo sending it back with a surprised Madara.

Naruto walked towards Madara who was getting up slowly and whistled while chuckling "They broke through your Impenetrable defence!" he laughed. Madara scowled at Naruto "Naruto be quiet and lets go confront them" Madara said with gritted teeth.

Naruto stifled a laugh before following Madara with his Katana in there usual stance.

He had just felt Natsumi's clone disappear and knew the Kages were going to try and handle them.

He appeared before Minato and sent a downward slash at him which he blocked with his Kunai. Minato threw a Kunai behind Naruto and flashed to it with a Rasengan in hand and swiftly turned around to try and slam it into Naruto.

Naruto saw this and put up a Barrier of Chakra but was still pushed back due to the power behind the attack. Naruto dropped the barrier and went through hand seals" Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet!" he took in a deep breath and pounded on his stomach to release a huge air bullet.

Minato's eye's widened at the power behind the attack and quickly threw a kunai skywards where he teleported to it. The Jutsu hit where he once was and exploded making dust and debris fly everywhere.

Naruto quickly drew his Katanas again and blocked a slash from behind. He looked behind and saw Kushina with his cloak on and two blades similar to his. He dodged another slash and flipped back a few meters.

Minato appeared beside Kushina in a flash and threw Kunai all over the area. Naruto calmly waited for there time to move when suddenly the Raikage flew through there battle and into a boulder while Gaara was sending sand at Madara and Onoki using Dust release to blast Madara to bit's.

Minato and Kushina used that chance to attack Naruto. Kushina sent Chakra chains at Naruto who dodged and sent Chakra chains of his own to counter them. Minato came in close engaged Naruto in close combat. Minato sent a kick to Naruto's rib's which Naruto would dodge and then Minato attempted a knee to the stomach which was blocked by Naruto's hand.

This continued for a few seconds before Naruto grabbed Minato's arm and bent it back and snapped it which produced a strong grunt from the man. Naruto then leg sweeped him and threw him over his shoulder before spin kicking him away and into Kushina's arms.

Naruto was then put of the defensive when Lava Globs were sent flying at him from Mei. "I love a man that doesn't melt" Mei said while Naruto smiled and replied "Sorry Beautiful but my Wife would kill me if I cheated on her" and shivered just from the thought.

Mei's face hardened hearing that and blocked a kick from Naruto when he got to close. The power behind the kick sent her skidding back and before she could recover a Chakra dragon was sent at her from Naruto's palms.

Mei dodged the dragon but it quickly turned and headed straight for her again, Mei kept her self calm and went through head seals "Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique!" and spewed out Lava that covered the dragon and made it fall to the ground because the Lava hardened on contact.

Naruto nodded to himself and quickly went through hand seals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu". Before them appeared a Huge black dragon slightly taller than the boss toad summon.

The dragon roared and blew fire out of its nose" Onaga it's been a while since we last met" Naruto said while the dragon blew fire out of its nose in reply. Naruto sighed "You were never talkative anyway, Onaga lets go through a combination attack" Naruto said as he jumped atop of his summons head and went through hand signs as Onaga blew out a large stream of fire" Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto shouted as it combined with the stream of fire making it bigger and faster.

Kushina, Mei and Minato's eye's widened due to how far the fire jutsu spanned. Minato quickly grabbed both women and flashed to a kunai he had earlier thrown.

They all breathed out a breath of relief, but there moment of relief was cut short when Madara appeared before them with his Gunbai and sent them away with a powerful gust of wind. Madara quickly ducked under a hand covered in lightning and rolled away but quickly placed his Gunbai in front of him to cushion a chakra covered punch that sent him deep into the ground and tore up the ground.

Across the battlefield you could find Naruto sitting on a large rock with one leg hanging off the side. "Never in my day would the Kages have come together to stop a threat such as this, the pride we all had would have stopped us" Naruto said aloud to himself.

"Madara's plan involves enslaving the world, but it already seems the start of the war has brought some sought of peace between nations, does he really need to free the Juubi?" he thought to himself.

Naruto heard the sound of an explosion and quickly raced over there. Once he arrived he threw his Katana at Tsunade making her stop her pounding of Madara's Gunbai and jump back to the other Kages and Kushina.

Naruto appeared by Madara and calmly picked up his Katana and drew his other Katana. Madara calmly stood up from underneath his Gunbai like nothing had happened. Naruto and Madara's eyes became purple with a ripple pattern with a small black dot which drew gasps and one single word from Kushina's mouth after being told about the legendary eyes when she was five by her grandmother. "Rinnegan" she whispered making the other Kages nod.

Naruto gave a goofy smile and bowed to the people in front of him which made there eye's twitch and Madara scowl. "Umm where is that Dragon we were fighting gone" Mei said and as soon as she said that a huge dragon came up of the sky and landed behind them with a loud roar.

Ay activated his lightning armour and grabbed the dragon summons left hand to stop it from flattening them while Tsunade stopped the other from doing the same. The rest of the Kages and Kushina quickly moved which allowed ay and Tsunade to drop the summons hands a jump away.

Naruto chuckled while Madara stayed emotionless and saluted the dragon that blew fire out of its nose and blew up in a puff of smoke. Naruto cracked his knuckles and disappeared from his position and swung his sword at Kushina who blocked it, he quickly twisted his body mid air and sent a kick at Minato who stepped back avoiding it.

Naruto dropped to his feet and flipped back avoiding an earth spear from Onoki. Naruto was put on the defensive when Chakra chains were sent at him while Minato scattered more Kunai across the ground. The assault stopped when Minato flashed to his various Kunai attacking him from all sides with two kunai in hand.

Naruto would side step a slash and block a lunge; he quickly ducked under a sweeping kick and jumped backwards where he was instantly attack from above by Onoki whose fist was covered in rock.

Naruto's eye widened but managed to avoid it by rolling away. He was caught in the blast though and sent flying away. He twisted his body mid air and landed on all fours. He got up quickly and sped towards the trio and hand stand kicked Kushina and span both legs hitting Minato. He quickly flipped back onto his legs and parried a slash sent at him by Kushina. Naruto continued to block and attack Kushina with his swords, Kushina sent a overhead slash at Naruto which forced him to block with both swords.

Kushina smirked and applied more pressure. When Minato appeared in a flash behind naruto with a Rasengan in hand, Minato thrust his hand forward and was confident it would hit its mark when Naruto shouted a Jutsu that blew both him and Kushina away. "Shinra tensei"

Naruto grimaced when he saw Kushina being thrown back harshly from his jutsu. He had lowered its power so as to not blow her body apart, but he could still tell it hurt her.

Naruto sighed and sheathed his swords. He looked over to Madara to see him jumping from rock to rock avoiding Lava jutsu sent at him by Mei.

Madara landed on a rock and went through hand seals "Fire style: Great Fire Ball jutsu!" Madara shouted while blowing out a huge ball of fire at Mei who jumped to a higher rock to avoid the fire ball.

Mei however wasn't quick enough to notice the form of the of Madara sasunoo's sword coming down on her.

End story

A/N Slightly shorter chapter because I'm basing the series of this story off the Naruto shippuden episodes to come. Ill be updating every Friday or Saturday after I have witnessed a episode, but check out my other stories such as Clan wars which will be updated later today or tomorrow and Combat, Yeah this is War which I hope to update soon after.

Thanks for reading and any feedback is appreciated. Almost forgot I'm doing a poll so leave a response to who you want him to be paired with.

Resurrected wife

Mei

Or any suggestons


End file.
